The goal of the proposed center is to build upon the resources of RAND, Drew/King Medical Center, and a network of senior citizens' centers in South Central Los Angeles and adjacent areas to study the role of the family in promoting the health of the elderly and ultimately to design interventions to strengthen that role. The focus will be on the activity of the family in promoting health in a community setting. Our research agenda is composed of three primary components. l. Development of Measurement and Screening Instruments for African- American Elderly 2. Studies of the Determinants of Health Behavior and Outcomes African- American Families and Elderly 3. Development and Evaluation of Innovative Methods of Community-Based Health Education for African-American Elderly